


A Little Brighter

by mckendie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And a little bit of angst, But Not Much, Cuddling, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Bokuto, Hufflepuff Oikawa, This is more fluff than anything though, Tickle Fight to the death, if im being honest, just insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckendie/pseuds/mckendie
Summary: "You're brave and intelligent and ambitious. You're a combination of everything that makes us human and more."Sometimes, Oikawa comes undone. Bokuto is always there to help them.





	A Little Brighter

Koutarou hadn't been this still in a long time. He could smell the food in the kitchens, drifting through the common room and into the dorms, rich and warm. His homework sat abandoned on the floor beside his bed. His feet were propped up on his trunk and his face was half buried between a warm torso and the sheets. 

His arms wrapped tighter around his best friends hips, dragging them closer to be used as a pillow. The chest beneath his ear rose and fell with steady, deep breaths and a gentle hand settled in his hair, long fingers softly running along his scalp.

Koutarou hummed in contentment, eyes fluttering and a smile splitting his face. He didn't move for a few more moments before finally lifting his head to stare up at his best friend. 

Their head was angled awkwardly to the side so they could stare right back at Koutarou, neck barely supported by his pillow. They were still wearing their yellow scarf, out of place against the red of the shirt Iwaizumi had leant them. 

“Finally awake, huh?” they muttered, hand still running through his hair. 

Koutarou hummed deep in his chest before hiding his face again, too warm and content to be bothered to do much more than that.

“Koutarou,” They whined, grabbing him by the armpits and trying to haul him up the bed. They only managed to shift him a couple inches before he hooked his feet over the end of the trunk. 

Taking a deep breath and ducked his head, Koutarou pressed his face to his friend’s stomach and blew, eliciting a loud, obnoxious noise and raucous laughter from them both.

“Oh my God! Kou stop!” Tooru laughed, pulling Koutarou’s head away from their stomach. As soon as their laughter slowed they slid down until they were eye to eye with Koutarou, a smirk playing across their lips and their usually immaculate hair mussed from sleep.

“You're going to pay for that one,” they threatened, no real menace behind the words.

Koutarou laughed and clapped his hands over his face, only leaving enough of a gap between his middle and ring finger to peer out with one eye. “You'll never take me alive,Tooru. Tetsurou will stop you!” 

Tooru laughed, knocking their foreheads together. “What’ll he stop me with? His bedhead?”

Koutarou wrinkled his face and stuck his tongue out before laughing, “It's not like yours is any better,” a hand outstretched to ruffle Tooru’s hair.

They narrowed their eyes for a moment, sizing him up, before lunging at their friend and flipping to sit on his stomach. Immediately, they dug their fingers into Koutarou’s ribs, sending him into a laughing fit that had him thrashing to get Tooru to stop.

Eventually he managed to gain the upper hand and shoved Tooru away, scrambling out of bed and into the almost empty common room. In the corner Kindaichi was seated next to Goshiki. Both were talking quietly to Hinata, quills scratching softly beneath the conversation. The three fell silent as Koutarou screeched, sprinting over various couches and tables in a wide circle before returning to the dorm, Tooru hot on his heels. For a moment, the common room was silent, then Kindaichi pointed out a line of his work he was having trouble with and they fell back into their conversation.

Inside the dorm, Koutarou and Tooru were already curled up on the bed again, wheezing from laughter and their frantic sprint through the common room.

When they both caught their breath Tooru turned to Koutarou, eyes bright and a small, warm smile crinkling their corners. The air was still in the room, thick and warm like a blanket, the earthy tones of the walls comforting and mellow. A few shafts of sunlight spun into the room, playing off the dust in the air. The silence ticked on until Tooru's smile dropped from their lips and their eyebrows furrowed, pensive.

“Do you think the Sorting Hat messed up?” they asked, rolling onto their back to watch the dust floating through the beams of light from the windows. 

Koutarou didn't speak, the look on Tooru's face, like a wave swelling just under the surface of the ocean, making him pause. Like he was ready to break apart, to come undone. So Koutarou waited.

Tooru's hands flitted for a second, rising like they needed them to speak, before they tucked them under their armpits and slid over a little, settled against Koutarou’s side. “I'm not kind,” they finally whispered into the warm air. “I'm not warm and good and friendly like you. I'm not-” they paused, a soft noise escaping their lips.

Koutarou shifted on his side and let his arm rest over Tooru’s where they were crossed on their chest. They let out a shaky breath. “I'm too ambitious and prideful. I'm never aware of any of my friends needs. I'm self centered and-” this time it was Koutarou cutting them off, with a hand over their mouth and sad eyes staring down at them.

“I think you're wrong.” Koutarou grumbled, letting himself fall onto Tooru, probably crushing them to some degree. 

Koutarou removed his hand from his best friend's face and dropped his head so it rested on their shoulder. 

“I think you're here because you need to be here,” Koutarou explained. “Because you're brave and intelligent and ambitious. You're a combination of everything that makes us human and more. You're brilliant and loving and my best friend. You love the stars and the planets and quidditch more than anything. You… you-” Koutarou ran out of words for a moment, eyes squeezed shut and face still pressed tight to Tooru's shoulder.

“You make everything a little brighter, a little better. You're everything you said you aren't: kind and friendly and good. You belong here.” Koutarou fell silent, feeling the hitch of a sob from Tooru underneath him. Slowly, Koutarou slid off to the side and lifted his head, staring up at Tooru, whose face was damp with tears and snot.

It took a long moment for either them to move, at least until Koutarou reached out and started wiping the tears away and Tooru sobbed out a half formed word before lunging forward, yanking him into a bone crushing hug.

They kept their arms tightly secured around Koutarou for a long time, until the sobs trailed off and their breathing returned to normal. Koutarou brushed some of their hair out of their eyes when they pulled away and laughed. 

“And you call me the crybaby,” he chided lightly, shifting to lean against the headboard, Tooru half way on top of and still hugging him.

“You are,” they grumbled into his chest petulantly, voice still thick with tears. “I just wasn't ready for all that positivity,” they admitted, their face still hidden.

Koutarou hummed and let his head fall forward into Tooru’s hair. 

“It's ok.”

The sun was still leaking through the window, lazy and warm. With his eyes closed Koutarou could hear people shuffling into the common room, tired from their trip to Hogsmeade. He could still smell the food from the kitchens but, stronger than that, he could smell Tooru’s shampoo and conditioner, their hair brushing against Koutarou’s nose. 

He could feel Tooru's chest rising and falling against his, their breath blowing across his skin. He drifted off like that, eyes heavy and lethargic, Tooru slowly sliding off him.

When he woke up, they would be sprawled across the bed, Koutarou left with only a sliver of space. But it would be ok.


End file.
